


Habits of Thinking

by anon_nom_nom



Category: DCU
Genre: Gen, Half-Drabble, Minisaga, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-29
Updated: 2011-07-29
Packaged: 2017-10-21 23:17:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/230943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anon_nom_nom/pseuds/anon_nom_nom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A time traveler visits an old haunt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Habits of Thinking

My footsteps echoed far away. Shadowy under my silent light, crazed metal poked through slow stalagmites: familiar artifacts of forgotten wars. Capes, perfectly preserved beneath scratched plexiglass, lurked near the crashed elevator. Alone, four hundred years in both our future, my first thought was still, "Boy, Batman's gonna be pissed."


End file.
